


Finding Family

by Jiinczy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fandom Kombat 2021, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiinczy/pseuds/Jiinczy
Summary: Young Dean Winchester finds himself in the care of Erron Black after trying to escape his fathers abuse. he finds himself finding family in the last place he would think, and uncovers a web of secrets and more.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. The Thief

The snow blanketed the ground, falling softly, causing a soft layer to cover the terrain, making a serene view for a passerby. One would say it was peaceful and pretty – from the safety of inside, away from the cold and damp. Rarely did Amarillo, Texas get this much snow in years previous, but this November was different. For some reason mother nature decided to be angry enough to send an unexpected wave of cold winter weather in the early weeks of November.

The nearly 16-year-old shivered as he curled behind the dumpster in the alley just behind a local restaurant. He didn't really know the layout of the town. He'd been here for only a few days since running. He took another drink from the can and tossed it into the trash can he hid behind. As he shivered, he felt his stomach growl again. It had been a few days since the boy had eaten. If he didn't find food soon, he feared for the worst in this weather. Finally, after some forethought, he got up and made his way back towards the street, scanning for anyone to beg for food from., his gait uneven and almost painful to watch as he nearly limped towards the main road.

Every person he approached gave the young man a dirty look and just kept walking. Just as he thought he found someone willing to share a bite, or some money, instead just pushed him back into the snow with a dirty growl

"Get your drunken delinquent ass out of the damn streets. Your daddy best tan your hide boy" he shakes his head and bites back into his meal, walking to his car. The boy wiped himself down, still shuddering, switching to his second plan – theft. It wasn't his proudest talent but him and his brother had mastered the art of theft together to stay alive while their father was out drinking or chasing fantasies. He spat on the freezing ground as he walked, angry just at the thought of his father.

Just behind one of the streets in one of the alleys a man parked his old truck. Judging by the looks of it, he was well enough off. He may have a wallet that might have a card or some cash in it. The door opened and an older man stepped out, fixing his cowboy hat, and pulling his coat tighter. He grabbed a wallet and shoved it in his back pocket. Easy enough.

As the man walked towards the general store, the boy clung to the shadows and followed quietly. His eyes still locked on the wallet in the man's wallet. He knew deep down how wrong what he was doing was, but hunger and the need for shelter outweighed any moral compass he had. The man kept walking down the sidewalk, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings, making him an easier target.

Finally, the boy got close enough to him to carefully slip his small, thin fingers into his pocket and withdrew the wallet inside. Just as he retrieved the wallet and turned to make his run for it, he felt a large hand on his shoulder, forcefully pushing him into the snow underneath him. The man over him held onto him tightly.

"I'll only ask you once boy to give that damn wallet back before I get real mean" he said in a low, terrifying voice. He yelped for help almost immediately, causing one passerby to stop and look at the two  
"the little shit stole my wallet. I'm just getting it back" the man responded and looked back at the kid, who was using the one arm not twisted behind him to scramble for the wallet currently under him.

"I..I'm sorry sir" he whimpered as he hands it over. "I was just hungry"

The man pulled him out of the snow and studied him, still not removing his hand from his shoulder, keeping him in place. He was thin, dirty and soaked from head to toe, shivering violently as he looked back at the man spitefully.

"Where's your folks, boy? Didn't they teach you some decency?" he pocketed his wallet once again and shook his head,

"Don't have one." Is all he offers.

"You look like a damn mess. You been out here this whole time?" he asked

"About a week," he hiccups. Oh, he's drunk too. Joy. The man bit his lip, thinking about his next step. He could just come back to the store later and drop the kid off at the nearest police station. But that would likely make the boy run again. And with the weather, he wouldn't last another couple days.

"C'mon thievin boy. Get in my truck. I'll give you a warm meal and figure out what to do with you from there" he stood and guided him towards the vehicle.

The boy tried to pull out of his firm hold and run for it, but the man only holds slightly tighter.

"I aint gonna hurt you. If you run, you'll only last another day or two. This cold aint lettin up quite yet" he lifted the kid into his trucked and turned it over to let the warm air hit the freezing child. Once the air is warm and the truck has run for a moment, he starts down the road, towards the exit of town. The drive began silent, the kid just pressed against the heater and muttering a few drunken sentences. Finally, the man broke the almost deafening silence.

"My names Erron, I'm a farmer up here a ways. You got a name, boy?" Erron said, looking over at him.

"No." he hiccupped as he looked out the window, he didn't know the man, why would he trust someone who has basically kidnapped him? Regardless if it were for his safety.

"alright then. I'll call you thief boy till you gimme a name to give you" Erron smirked. He truly gave no shits.

"Ughhhh" the boy covered his face "My name is Dean." he grumbled,

"Ah Dean, good name." He smiled "Well Dean, how old are ya?" Erron turned down a road and accelerated slightly.

"None of you....I'm 15. I'll be 16 in January."

"Okay. And why aint you at home with your mom and daddy? Just mad at your folks for not letting you skip class or somethin else?"

"Something else." Dean replied, still not sure about this Erron man. Erron just nodded and thought for a moment.

"Well Dean, I aint gonna hurt you or nothin. I'll get you a meal and figure what I'll do with you whenever this storm passes. Until then you can get a warm meal in you and sober up. Maybe you'll be more inclined to get your shit straight" He laughed, putting on some music and navigating the snow covered roads. 

Little did Dean know this was going to be possibly the beginning of a new chapter of the rest of his life. 

Authors Note: Hope you all liked the first taste of this story. I have been working on this for a minute while not being active online and have a story map so I can keep up with biweekly posting (Maybe weekly depending on if I can swing that and work) 

Please leave comments and ideas for me for this or future works :)   
Ash


	2. Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns some hard farm work and Erron learns more about the boy hes taken in.

The evening turned to night and before Dean knew it he was drifting off in a guest bedroom that Erron had given him. The next morning, as the sun came up – apparently Erron had decided to be up. Of course, Dean could tell by the slamming of cupboards and quiet(ish) cursing coming from the kitchen.

Groggily, Dean made his way to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. The older man was pouring a mug...no two of coffee and set one in front of the youth

"Mornin boy, thought you could use some coffee, so I poured you some" Dean looked into his cup, the liquid looked like mud, and probably was deadly, but, like a champ, Dean lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip. The beverage was bitter but somehow good.

"Thanks," he mumbled, still insanely exhausted from the last week. The older man shrugged the thank you off and took a long drink.

"I had a spare room and didn't want to see some story about a kid dying from exposure. Even if you tried theivin off me." he responded with a twinge of indifference. As if really, he didn't care if the boy died in the cold. A moment of silence awkwardly passed before he spoke up again

"I did some thinkin and figure this cold aint lettin up yet and you aint got a place. So ill cut you a deal. You come and stay on this farm, workin your way with me and I'll let you stay in that guest room 'till you get yourself healthier and can go without the cold killin you"

Well, the snow is still falling and there is no place for me to go right now. Maybe I could stay a week or so and get out before long. Dean thought to himself, looking at the older man and the house they were sitting in. Honestly it wasn't the brightest thing Deans done but absolutely wasn't the worst. God his head hurt. He shouldn't have drunk himself to sleep all week. Then again, he always did that. Finally, he nodded in agreement, slowly.

"Sure, old man." he responded and finished the last of the coffee in his mug.

"Good, put that there coat on and follow me outside boy" Erron said as he put his coat and boots on.

Dean stared at him, "My name is D-"

"Dean, yeah I know. And you're a boy aint ya? I mean I aint gonna tell you what you is or isnt but you look like a damn boy" he wheezed, thinking he was the funniest shit around. Dean just rolls his eyes and puts the coat on.

Erron lead Dean to the barn outside where multiple stalls were. Inside each stall was a horse, all of them elated to see the cowboy come in. Some eyeing Dean with hesitation.

"Alright Dean, you can start by cleaning the stalls out. Ill take the horses out to run, and you can clean these while they're empty." he handed him some tools and a wheelbarrow to clean up horse shit with, making Dean groan inwardly.

"Ive never done it." he responded with the least amount of interest in his voice

"And it aint hard. You scoop shit up. And you dump it in the 'barrow. And you repeat till its full, then you dump that in the pile in the back and repeat. When you're done. You can feed and water. Each horse gets one of those chunks that's separated and the water refilled. I'm going to check on the other animals. When you're finished, you can come find me and were going to bring in firewood"

With that, Erron left the barn, leaving Dean to work – and he does. Not used to manual labor however, it takes the boy into the afternoon to finish, sometimes with Erron coming to check on it and pointing out where he had missed

The day ends as they do. Dean eventually came slinking in, covered in horse manure and hay, he slumped down in the seat next to the entry and slouched onto the table, a billow of dust spoofing around him.

"Nah Dean. Get your grimy ass in the shower. And gimme them clothes. I'll get em washed," Erron laughs and took the jacket from the boy.

Reluctantly, Dean scraped himself off the kitchen table and took his shirt off. Erron winced, looking at the boy. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Erron paused him. "Did your old man...did he do this?" Dean looked himself over. His back, sides, chest...everywhere littered with bruises, cuts, and welts. Some looked weeks, even years old while others were fresh.

"Yeah" he choked out, looking away from Erron. "He said I wasn't right. I was born wrong and couldn't even grow right. Up here or actually" he motioned to his head, then body. He shifted his weight onto his left leg. His legs hurt. Bad from the day of work he just had. "He..said it was my fault mom died. And that I deserved being born broken" tears stung his eyes. He was broken; therefore he wasn't desirable to anyone's standards as far as Dean understood.

"Because your legs are a bit bowed? That why you walk funny?" Erron asked innocently.

Dean just nodded.

"I aint your daddy boy, but I'll tell you right now. I don't even know you hardly. But you're just a boy. He sounded like a shit bag, and nothin you told me yet was your own damn fault" He lets his shoulder go and thinks. "Go on now dirty shit. You look like you aint showered in a month"

Dean hardened his gaze, fighting the tears that threatened to make him look weak. He wasn't weak. He was never weak. He couldn't be for him or Sammys sake. Dean nodded and went to shower. Coming out, he found a clean pair of clothes, obviously too big for him, as they were meant to fill out a in shape older man, and put them on before returning to the living room where Erron sat with a whiskey and coke.

Without a word, Dean laid on the couch and stared at the western playing on the screen. Nothing was said. Just like Dean had hoped. Shame ate him up as he watched the movie play in front of him. What Erron said affected him. Although, he didn't believe it – he wanted to. His whole life he was told by the only adult he knew that he was a waste of air – so he believed him. Every damn word of it.

Erron watched him, curiously. Not saying anything to him. As the boy fell asleep, he thought to himself. Hes not that bad. Hes got some issues, but he really has got potential more than anything. I aint a saint but I think I can help him while he's here. Even if just a little.

Dean woke up in the bed again. Something telling him he wasn't alone. He felt a dark...something in his chest. Like a rush of negative emotion and energy. Out of the corner in his eye he saw a shadow. Suddenly overpowering the negative feeling thrumming through him, he felt an almost comforting energy rush through him. His heart rate leapt as he took a deep shuddery breath. In the other corner of the dark room an orb of what he could only describe as light flittered by, absorbing the darkness and returning the room to its normal state. Figuring it was just him, exhausted, Dean settled back into sleep.

A man appeared over the bed, average height and a trench coat, looking curiously – almost confused at the boy, and then disappeared into the night as quickly as he came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTES: Thank you guys for reading (if you are please leave me some comments. I will warn you there's going to be a time jump soon here with some flashbacks back to the younger years. so you're not dealing with child Dean forever I promise XD. 
> 
> This is totally based off - well a lot of things and although I have a whole story planned out for y'all PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS and predictions!!! things are just starting!!!


End file.
